The Other Dimension
by J M Flag
Summary: The sequel to Bri's Odd Experience; Things are changing for BriBri and Josh, they've lived with the Warners about a month now, yet they still haven't found anything out about their "parents." Did they survive the dimension switch? And what connection does this new little girl have with them?
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually quiet evening in the Warner Bro.'s water tower that stood on the studio lot in Burbank, CA. That is, it _was _quiet, at least until it was time to cook dinner.

"Sooo... What does everyone want for grub, tonight?" Yakko asked, donning a chef's hat and apron (cliché, isn't it?)

Immediately shouts erupted from around the water tower, "Pizza!"

"Tacos!"

"Hamburgers!"

"Cat food!" (I _don't _ want to know who suggested that)

"Lobster!"

"Fried rice!"

Yakko shook his head, " Forget it, if you guys want all that, find a job. Now, how 'bout everyone agrees on _one _choice."

All at once the heads of Wakko, Dot, BriBri, and her little brother Josh (new friends of the Warners,you should know. And although, Bri does look like a Warner, Josh doesn't - don't ask...) popped out of random doorways and announced with one voice, "SUGAR!"

Yakko shrugged, "I can make that happen. Don't you worry sibs and not-so-sibs!" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, guys, did you like the super-iced-sprinkly-choco-bombs?" Yakko smiled.

The response was built up of cheers, an extremely loud (slightly obnoxious) burp, and BriBri taking the opportunity to throw up about six trillion little pieces of confetti (yup,definitely, definitely, six trillion). Yakko grinned again, "I'll take that as a whopping 'yes'"

BriBri turned to Josh, " You wanna practice some more?" she asked him. For the past month, Bri and Josh had been working on improving their toon skills. So far, Bri was getting along really well - she could do costume changes, speed, special effects, and once in a while, she managed to pull of a few shape-shifts... Josh wasn't getting along quite so well, but he had started to show progress with making things appear from hammerspace.

Josh, like his usual quiet, calm self, just shook his head and muttered a soft "no."

Bri-Bri smiled kindly and put her arm around his shoulder, "Alright, then. Anyone up for Uncle Wiggly or Candyla-" she suggested but was interrupted by a pounding at the door to the tower.

The Warners' eyes got bigger than their dinner plates. BriBri rolled her eyes and smiled, then turned to Wakko and winked at him(they had been plotting this for a while). With one tremendous crash, Bri pulled the tablecloth-and everything on it- to the floor.

Wakko took the brief opportunity and pointed behind the group, "Look! Rob Paulsen!" he shouted and ran to answer the door while his siblings' heads were turned. "I'll get it." he said triumphantly.

He turned the door-handle and swung it open, "Helloooo, Nur-" he was about to greet when he actually looked out and saw who it was.

Before his eyes, stood a scared-looking little girl, about four years old, with short,curly- but matted- blonde hair, and blue -actually, more periwinkle- eyes.

" Is this the Warners' water-tower?" she asked in a quiet, almost inaudible voice. Wakko nodded and opened the door wider, "Come on in." he said, instantly sympathetic with the frightened toon.

"I... umm...I-" she sputtered when Wakko held out his hand to gave her a reassuring smile and helped her into the tower, then into the kitchen where the rest of the group stopped the food-fight and stared at them.

Yakko and BriBri, being the "oldest", saw how lonely and scared she was, and they both approached her at the same time, "Hi, my name's Yakko, what's yours?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

The child swallowed before she answered, a gesture that was familiar to Bri, "Julie Violet," she answered with a quivering whisper. Then, suddenly, without warning, Julie swayed on her feet, put her hand on the side of her head, and fainted. If it had not been for Bri's swift dive, she would have fallen to the ground.

BriBri's instincts, as well as Yakko's, kicked in and they took charge, " Dot, go get me an ice pack, 'kay?" Yakko commanded.

"Wakko, Josh, go get a bed ready in me and Dot's room." Bri said as she picked Julie up, " And please hurry. You _know _I'm in a rush when I'm not being a grammar Nazi."

As BriBri was carrying Julie to the room, she looked down, and there was a slight click of something in the back of her brain -recognition.

**A/N: How does BriBri know (or knew) this little stranger? Sorry if there's any confusion, I was too impatient to do the little in-between thingy, so I decided just to make that part of this, which is the sequel... Don't worry, I don't know what I'm doing either.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry the last update took a while, guys, I got really busy, vacation, mind blanking, blah blah blah... Thanks so much to everyone, including Ryan Warner, liliththetigeropean, goldengod 180, and PaintingMornings for being so patient and kind in not review-flaming me :P Since this is summer and my life (ironically) is more hectic during time off from school and such, updates might be farther apart, but i will try to update by the week. Thanks, and big virtual hugs to everyone :) -JM Flag (by the way, my name is sorta a reference to someone, if you're really bored, just look it up on google, only "flag" has two g's)**

BriBri furrowed her eyebrows. Even though it was past 3am, BriBri was still awake, trying to remember where on earth (tooniverse earth, anyway) she had seen that little girl before.

When it was time for bed earlier that night and Julia still hadn't woken up, they had gotten worried about her, and decided that everyone would take shifts watching her until morning when they would take her to Scratchy. He would know whether or not to take her to the hospital.

It was about half way through BriBri's two hour shift when she heard a quiet noise (oxymoron, anyone?) from the bed that was set up on the other side of her room. Bri carefully got up from her chair and tip-toed over, where she found Julia curled up in a ball and tears making visible trails down her dirt-covered face. Bri mentally slapped herself. _In the morning, this poor little thing is going to get the bubbliest bath in her life. _she thought.

Bri lightly brushed a tear from Julia's cheek, which made her gasp in fright and cower away, "It's alright, I don't bite" Bri whispered. The girl looked up at her, "Unless it's food. Well, except for ice cream, that, I swallow whole." Julia didn't stop crying, but Bri sensed that she wasn't scared of her any more, and scooted up onto the bed with her.

When she was about to put another blanket on the child, Bri was surprised to see the little girl crawl from under the covers and snuggle up closely to her. Bri smiled and put her arm around her, "Are you feeling alright, JV?" She could feel Julia shake with another quiet sob. "Need a tissue, sweetie?" This time, she felt her only shake her head.

* * *

After a while of silence, Julia had fallen asleep, resting on the older girl/creature's (they _really_ need a species) arm. Bri was startled when the bedroom door was opened and Yakko tip-toed in, " Did she wake up?" he asked. Bri nodded, then carefully got up and tucked the blondie into the covers, then she motioned for Yakko to follow her into the kitchen.

"She woke up about an hour ago sobbing her eyes out. I sat with her 'til she fell asleep and you came in," Bri said to Yakko over a steaming mug of caramel hot chocolate. Yakko sipped his hot chocolate, then tapped is chin.

"I wonder where she came from, and why she came _here_." he asked.

BriBri shrugged, "Who knows, but something is odd about her." she responded, receiving a questioning glance. "I don't know, but she seems strangely familiar, and I don't know why."

Yakko then shrugged and stood up, " Who knows? Come on, it's really late, and you look beat, you should get some sleep." Bri nodded and stood up, too.

As Bri walked past Yakko, he grabbed her wrist lightly and spun her around, "Goodnight, BriBri." He grinned slyly and then kissed her cheek and quickly raced past her to the bedroom. Bri rolled her eyes and followed. To Yakko's surprise, she didn't clobber him for bursting her bubble, not to mention, kissing her. In fact, it kinda surprised Bri herself, but she didn't mind.

**A/N: DO NOT BE ALARMED! This is NOT a love story, just building a stronger friendship. Well... maybe, if you want it to be a love story, I suppose it _could _be... But mainly, they're just teasing each other :P**


	4. Chapter 4

*Bri's POV *

_It was dark. I didn't recognize anything around me. The only sense I had of anything was a couple of voices rambling on... Then, I saw it... A hazy scene, a memory, most likely._

_A little girl, I knew her. I knew that the scene playing before me was my own "sixth" birthday. I was at the park with my parents... _

"_Daddy! Look! The ducks! They remind me of Zooney Toonie!"_

"_'Looney Tune', BriBri."_

"_Like your shmaistcoat, Mommy?"_

_Laughter, "Kind of, dear, but it's not _mine_ anymore, It's yours, my own little toonie! It's a little big now, but you'll grow into it."_

_The scene fades and I'm left in the darkness. _

_All of a sudden, I see a pair of lights, and I hear that all too familiar, sickening thump that haunts me almost every night now._

* * *

I gasp, and then I jerk forward into a sitting position. It's been the same dream- no, nightmare- every night since we came to live with the Warners. I don't know why, though. I thought I had already gotten over the shock.

_Calm down, Bri. Just calm down, they're only night terrors. _I blinked a couple of times, and turned my head to see that the clock said it was 5:03. I sighed, I had only fallen asleep an hour ago. Oh well, I might as well get up and start breakfast or something.

I pulled my comic book blanket off and slid out of bed and into my never-tied black Chuck Taylors. Since the sun wasn't going to rise for another 45 minutes, it was still pretty dark, with the exception of all my little glowy trinkets (don't ask, it's a hobby). I was about to open the door when I heard someone "psst" at me. I turned around, and almost face-collided with Yakko.

"Up pretty early, aren't you?" he asked with a suspicious look, along with a slight grin, on his face.

I just blinked back at him innocently, " A-aren't _we_." I responded, my voice slightly shaky(stupid brain, always making me freaked out about any little thing!) , "Yes, I guess we are. I just wanted to...uh... get first dibs on the...comfy chair?"

_Curses. That was _really _convincing. NOT._

"Nightmares, BriBri?" he asked, smile fading instantly.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm okay, really."

Yakko raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when Dot started and mumble and talk in her sleep. I interrupted his question before he even asked it, "I'm fine. Seriously, we probably shouldn't continue this conversation in here, or 'Little Miss Sunshine' will go on the war path." I said, thankful for the excuse. I knew he wasn't buying any of it. Why should he? This has happened before.

* * *

*Third Person POV *

(10:00)

Dot stood by the open shield-door tapping her foot impatiently and listening to BriBri sing some random tune as she got Julie ready to go. "Come on you guys! We'll be late!"

"It's okay, Dot, don't worry about it. We'll get there soon enough, and it's not like he expects us to be on time." Wakko responded as he walked out of the kitchen with cereal still stuck to his face.

Dot smiled sweetly at him, "That's good! You're looking on the bright side for once! That's exactly what _I _do!"

Wakko rolled his eyes, "Do you?"

"Yup!" she nodded, then frowned, "It never does any good though. In fact, IT'S JUST ONE GREAT BIG WASTE OF TIME! NOW, HURRY UP!"

"Okay, okay!" Wakko sighed as he walked away to go get Josh. "Dot... Go fig."

**A/N: yaaaaahhh... um sorry it's been taking so long...life and all that you know. **


	5. Chapter 5

Bri absentmindedly stopped singing, stepped back, and smiled at her accomplishment. She had just spent the last forty-five minutes getting a squirming four year old cleaned up.

Julie stood in front of the smiling teen dressed in jean shorts, a green t-shirt that was covered up with a navy blue hoodie that she insisted on keeping, pink sandals,a small green bow- and a scowl. "A bow? Bleck. And why do I have to see a loony ol' p-sychia... thingy anyway?" she said quietly (although still really pouty).

BriBri laughed, " You can take out the bow if you want to." Julie immediately did, " As for Dr. Scratchy, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, but you're still coming along. You could always talk to me, though..." Bri hinted in a way she hoped was subtle.

J.V. Turned her head away and frowned, "No I can't." she whispered, "You'll either laugh at me or think I'm crazy and send me to the 'Hall of Padded Cells'"

Bri was about to ask Julie how she even knew what that meant, but thought better of it. She knelt down in from of her, " Listen, Julie, I know exactly how you feel. I won't laugh or think you're crazy. Besides, I went crazy a _long _time ago, so if you are, you'll have company."

Julie giggled and raised her head. She was just about to say something when Dot yelled back to them from the front room, "What's taking so long? _I _don't even take an hour getting ready!"

"I beg to differ." BriBri muttered, "Just go on without us! We'll be there in a little bit." she called back in a louder voice.

"Okay! Hurry up, though!" Dot yelled back. The shield-door slammed and everything got quiet for a few seconds.

"Um... BriBri? I'll go with you to the p-sychia-majiggy." J.V. said looking into the face of the older girl.

"I thought you didn't want to." Bri answered, looking a little confused.

"I...uh... I'll go with you... as long as you're there."

BriBri and J.V. left the tower, and with another of the tricks BriBri had learned, they had caught up to the Warner siblings and Josh in no time. "Glad you joined the party." Yakko greeted them.

"Har har." BriBri returned, pulling of the party hat.

The studio's psychiatric office wasn't that far away from the tower, but while everyone was distracted with their conversations or whatnot, Julie slowed down a little bit until she was walking behind the group, she took the chance and bolted away as fast as she could.

The group _FINALLY _(after five minutes of walking) got to the office and walked in. After the few times she had actually been in the place, Bri had actually started to feel a little bad for Hello Nurse. It took the three of them to get Wakko and Yakko peeled off of her.

Then Bri realized something, "...Wait a second... WHERE'S JULIE?"

Hello Nurse spluttered and Dot swore in her mind never to let those brothers of hers near the blonde, "Uh, Aubrie, who's 'Julie'?" the confused nurse asked.

"Uh, well, I don't really know... She's this little girl that came to the tower last night. She fainted, we watched her all night, and we still don't know who she is or where she came from."

"Sounds familiar enough." Yakko said, somewhat lost in thought.

"What do you mean?" BriBri asked, furrowing her eyebows, this was getting weird (just like the word, I mean, isn't it supposed to be " 'I' after 'E' ?).

Yakko shook his head, hand resting under his chin, "Nothing, it just sounds an awful lot like when we found _you _a month ago."

Bri's eyes got wide, "What, you think she's... like... how _I _got here? From the other dimension?"

"Well, no, she could've found another way, remember what Louie said?" Yakko responded.

"Yah... I guess, but if she... uh... did come the way I did-if she did at all- doesn't that mean she was a toon, too?"

Yakko shrugged, "Yah, I guess it does."

BriBri shook her head, "Come on, all that doesn't matter now, we've got to go find her. She could still be sick for all we know."

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Okay, thanks everybody for reading and everything! :P yah... sorry the chapters aren't long, but my mind is too finite to work on one chapter that's really long. It's kinda like, instead of run-on sentences, it feels like run-on chapters, sooooo... yah. Besides, IT LOOKS A WHOLE LOT BIGGER WHEN YOU TYPE IT ON A DOCUMENT THINGY! THIS WAS LIKE A PAGE AND A HALF!PEACE (o' pizza) -JM FLAG**


	6. Chapter 6

Bri sighed and pulled her fingers through her hair, " Look, guys, I know we've looked all over the studio, but we've got to keep looking. I don't think J.V.'s in any danger, and she probably isn't sick, either, but she's only five at most, and she could get in trouble... I mean, hey, just look at what happened to me."

"But we've already looked everywhere we can look without getting in trouble, and I don't know about you, but if I run into Mr. Director one more time-" Dot fumed.

"Come on, she's probably scared." Wakko cut in. He seemed worried, and that wasn't very usual for him. Even though his tongue was still hanging lazily out of his mouth, his eyebrows were pushed close together, and he had a sight frown.

"Yah, most likely just scared of us." Dot threw back, it was getting late, and she was fretting about her cutie-sleep.

"I dunno, it just doesn't make sense to me..." Josh chimed in quietly.

Bri wrapped her arm around his shivering shoulders, then pulled out a jacket for him, '_Hammerspace sure does come in handy every once in a while_' she thought, " I know, but if she were scared of us, then why would she come to the tower in the first place?" she added aloud.

* * *

There Julie sat. It was dark and cold in the alley she had decided to spend the awaiting night in. Even though she had done it many times before, it had been awhile.

She didn't really know _why _she had run away, she figured that any place was fine, her parents would come and find her soon enough, anyway. Besides, those kids were all older than her, and any time she ran into older kids before, it would always result in scratches, bruises, and maybe even a black eye. All Julie could think about was getting home, back to where she belonged, and how dumb it was for her to be here in the first place.

Anytime, now. Her mommy and daddy would come and get her. They had to know were she was, they were the ones who were going to come here in the first place. But, then again, they might not even know she had sneaked out of her bedroom window and followed her photographic memory to get the lab they worked at.

J.V. shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows at her unusually pessimistic thoughts, _You'll see, _she told herself, _They come for me, I know they will. They've GOT to._

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time the five W's had made it back to the water-tower. Once Yakko pulled open the shield door, he and BriBri carried their siblings, respectively, to their beds and tucked them in, clothes and all.

"I just hope she's alright. She just seemed... I dunno, lonely to me." Bri said as she walked into the kitchen where Yakko was already sitting, his eyes scanning the back pages of yesterday's newspaper.

Bri padded over to the cupboard in her fuzzy socks for the cocoa powder and sugar, then to the frig for some milk. It had been a long hard day, and there was no way she was going to settle for some off-brand, stale hot chocolate mix tonight.

"Mm-hmm" he muttered, still searching for whatever it was, "I know what you mean. You kinda had that feeling about you when you showed up, and I still feel it every once in a while when Josh's around."

Bri sighed and pulled her hand through her ponytail, then pulled the pot of warm milk off the burner, "Yah, I know. There's something up with him, but it's hard figuring him out. I've only known him for a month, and even though his is my brother he's just so quiet and I don't know how to talk to him, yah know?"

Yakko pulled down the newspaper, raised an eyebrow and smirked in a funny kind of way, "Yah, I _know_." he smirked, "Yah, know, I never really found out much about what happened to you on the other side of reality, the 'evil Dr. Louie' thing happening right then and all?"

BriBri smiled a little as she pulled up a chair across from Yakko, "Yah, how could I forget? I was knocked out so many times I put a cheap light bulb to shame."

"Yah, that was weird for all of us, I mean, 'normal' toons never get hurt, and rarely do they ever get knocked out, nonetheless, getting hurt bad enough to go to the hospital, but then you came along and sliced those rules in two."

Bri shrugged awkwardly, " I figured I broke a record..."

**A/N: I am sooooo, about 1,000,000x over, sorry for the delay! School has just started, FedEx lost my books, I been really flustered, and my brain is finally starting to re-vamp. :) thank you all so much for the comments and being patient (but it's totally my fault, sorry) I've been having a little trouble with this and upcoming chapters, and since my finite little mind has already been scheming over this plot for months, I'm kinda on my own :? Oh, well, thanks for reading :P -JM Flag **


	7. Chapter 7

"Aha!" Yakko yelled triumphantly before Bri "shushed" him.

"What is it?" she asked, stifling a yawn with the back of her glove.

"Look at this." Yakko said, handing the newspaper over to her.

BriBri sighed and looked up at the clock which said that it was about quarter 'til one a.m. Bri looked a back down at the paper and scanned the page for whatever Yakko had found significant, "What am I supposed to be seeing here?" she asked, flipping the paper right side up.

Yakko got up from his seat and walked around the table and stood next to BriBri, leaning one arm casually on the back of the chair, "See this section right here?"

Bri nodded, "Yah, the one for the comic-book geeks and U.F.O. nuts? I read it all the time. It's good for a few laughs now and then."

"I realize it's mostly baloney-"

BriBri shuddered, "Ughh, please don't mention that _thing _again..."

Yakko rolled his eyes, smacking her upside the head playfully, "Fine. I realize it's mostly _fake_, but take a look here at this article."

" '_What's the Joke with Harley Quinn?' _I didn't know you liked Batman, Yakko."

"Har, har. No, the one next to it."

" '_Dimension Hunters: the Alternate Reality!' _Okaaay... so someone else knows, or thinks they know, about the other dimension, big deal." BriBri shrugged. It was getting kinda late and she was almost completely asleep, the only thing keeping her partially awake was the little caffeine boost from her hot chocolate. " You do realize we aren't the only ones who know about it, right? Louie could always 'ave told somebody, and we really don't know if that kid who had the 'magic' to make us be alive made other toons that could have been banished or found out or whatev-" she said, ending the sleepy rambling with that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Yakko shook his head with a slight smile on his face. He pulled back the kitchen chair, picked up BriBri bride style, and carried her to her bedroom with her mumbling incoherently the whole way.

* * *

**(A/N:**

**Yakko: Woah, woah, woah. Getting kinda mushy, huh? I have no knowledge of this soppy stuff, whatsoever. _Even if I do kinda like it..._**

**Me: Shut up. I was an eye witness.**

**Yakko: Maybe you should get your eyes checked, girly.**

**Me: Come on... you're messing up the fluidity of my awesome storytelling!**

**Yakko: It was messed up before you even started.**

**Me:Hardy har har. Lets just get on with it!I'm more used to watching cartoons than writing about 'em.**

**Yakko:I'll say so...)**

_No! No! It's happening again... _

"_Momma? Where are we going?"_

_I shook my head in desperation. I remember what's going on. I squirm around, hoping that I can just erase this memory from my mind, knowing all the pain this event would lead up to._

"_...We're...going... on vacation, BriBri...Momma's thinking right now, don't bother her, 'kay?" Daddy answered instead._

_I nod and start to fidget with the hemming on my waistcoat. If I found something the right size, I could squeeze it into the space that's in there and no one would know. After a few minutes,I looked up at Daddy again and grinned a wide as I could, "Hey, Daddy!Guess what, I found an new one!"_

_Daddy smiled down at me sadly, I didn't know why. My face crumpled in confusion, but I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, and imagined myself as a tiger. _

_When I opened my eyes again and looked down expectantly. It worked! I stood up awkwardly and pawed over to Daddy like a tiger cub would have._

_Right then the door banged open. A short little man and two really big guys in suits stomped in. The fat little man frowned at my shocked parents and scowled down at me, "Disgusting." he muttered, and reached down to pick me up by the scruff. _

_I growled at him and hissed, feeling my claws protrude and fur stand up on end. Then I felt something grab me from behind, it was Daddy. I immediately calmed down and looked up at him questioningly._

_His face wasn't showing any emotion, and that confused me even more, "Change back. Now." was all he said. My eyes opened up wide, scared at the firm tone I had never heard before. I nodded obediently and shut my eyes, and changed myself back to the way I was _originally.

"_Lets go." the fat little man barked nastily. We were shoved to the door. Daddy turned around and faced one of the big men with the most terrifying scowl I had ever seen._

"_Do. Not. Touch. My. Family. We can walk." Daddy said in a low voice, then turned around and put his arms around me and Momma as we walked out the door to the house I'd never see again._

_As we walked down the pathway to a black car that was waiting for us,I turned around just in time to see the little man slam the door shut with a_

**BANG!**

BriBri's eyes shot open, "Gaah!" she exclaimed, looking around her for what caused the noise. Aha, that's what it was. Bri sighed in relief, it was only Dot. She had fallen out of the top bunk, and was sitting on the floor with her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Nice anvil imression." BriBri said teasingly.

Dot scowled and crossed her arms, "Hey, you'd wanna get out of a bed that you'd dreamed was filled with spiders and Howard Stern plushies!"

BriBri raised an eyebrow, "Howard Stern plushies? Uuuuuh, yah, okay, good point."

"Besides," Dot continued, climbing onto the bed with BriBri, "I wasn't the only one having nightmares. You were crying in your sleep and you screamed when you woke up."

Bri sighed and wiped her eyes, only noticing just now that they were wet, "It's a long story... I've been having a lot of memory-nightmares lately...Just don't tell Yakko, he'll get all worried and stuff."

Dot nodded, "Yah, I've got the same problem. I guess worrying just comes with being an older sibling."

BriBri smiled, "I know, I'm getting the idea." she said, and then pulled Dot in for a warm hug.


End file.
